


Blessure

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hospitals, Injured Greg, Injury, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Lestrade se réveille il ne sait où..





	

Quand Greg ouvrit les yeux à l’hôpital, il grogna de douleur touchant son épaule... Ah oui, on lui avait tiré dessus... Greg chercha du regarda Mycroft, toujours occupé sûrement que non...  
  
Mais Lestrade se traita d'idiot quand il remarque Holmes qui se réveillait... C'est là que Greg remarque les tonnes de papier qui trainait dans la chambre, l'ordinateur... Mycroft... Avait travaillé là. Il était resté près de lui.  
  
Lestrade lui fit signe de venir, Holmes ne discuta, tous les deux coucher sur dans le lit, ils se tenus la main pour se rendormir.  
  
" _Tout va bien_ ".


End file.
